Love Isn't Easy
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan Howell and Jack Harries have been dating and no one but close friends and family knew about their relationship. It was until Dan made one simple mistake and the internet quickly found out about their relationship. Dan and Jack have to figure out how to get through obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay you guys, this has been really good fun. It's been a very good night talking to you. It's been a good hour and a half. Wow. An hour and a half. Surely this must be my longest younow show like ever, Jesus." Dan Howell said.

It was currently a Friday night, around 10:30. Dan Howell sitting on the couch in his lounge with his laptop sitting in front of him. He had just finished doing a live show for his subscribers.

"I wish I could stay longer but unfortunately, I have to go." Dan said. "I'll see you guys next week, or whenever my new video goes up. Bye! See you guys later!" Dan said as he waved to his laptop. Dan went to his the exit but on younow. He thought he did so he grabbed his laptop and placed it beside him. Though, he didn't know that it was still on and the viewers could still see him. "Jack!" Dan yelled. "You can come in now!" He pulled out his cell phone and messed around on it for a few seconds before he looked up and smiled when his boyfriend, Jack Harries, walked in. "Hey you." Dan said.

"I thought you said that it would be an hour long." Jack said. Dan laughed.

Dan had been dating Jack Harries, who was another popular Youtube. Jack ran a channel on Youtube called 'Jacksgap' with his twin brother, Finn Harries. Dan and Jack had been dating each other for almost a year now. They'd been friends already for two years before but after they filmed a video with each other for their Youtube channels, they started dating. Dan had never ever been in love with another boy before. He never thought that he was gay. But, for some reason, Jack was different. So, Jack and Dan had been dating almost a whole year. They had never told their subscribers but they did tell their only close friends and family. They didn't want to tell their subscribers as they were both afraid of the hate and negativity they would get.

"Sorry about that. The younow was actually more fun than I thought it would be." Dan said. Jack chuckled and then he sat down beside Dan. Dan smiled as he looked over at Jack. He reached over, wrapped his arms around him and then he gently kissed him. Jack immediately kissed him back. Jack pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later and looked at Dan.

"So, now do I get you all to myself?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Dan said. "But first, we have to find something to eat because I haven't had dinner yet."

"Dan, it's like…It's past 10 o' clock." Jack said.

"Don't judge me!" Dan whined. Jack laughed at him. "And I decided that I want to order pizza." Dan said.

"Yes sir." Jack said. Dan smiled. He kissed Jack again.

"I'm going to go see if Phil wants anything before I order though." Dan said. Jack nodded. Dan stood up and then he walked out of the lounge. Jack had sat there for about a minute before he looked up and blinked a few times when he saw that younow was up on Dan's laptop and he was staring at himself.

"Dan!?" Jack called. He nervously looked over, just as Dan was walking back into the lounge. Dan looked up and blinked a few times as he looked down at Jack and saw the look on his face. He knew that something was wrong.

"Yeah?" Dan asked. Jack bit his lip nervously. "What? What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"Why am I looking at myself on your laptop?" Jack asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked curiously. He walked over to him. He looked down and then he gasped when he saw that his younow broadcast was still live. "No, no, no." Dan said. He quickly sat down on the couch and grabbed his laptop. Dan quickly scanned through the chat on younow and saw that everybody was freaking out because of Jack and Dan kissing. Dan shook his head and quickly exited out of younow and shut his laptop. Jack bit his lip as he stared at Dan. "Fuck! This is not good!" Dan yelled. "This is not good at all." He mumbled.

"People saw us…Didn't they?" Jack asked nervously. Dan looked over at him.

"Jack…" He started to say. Jack took a deep breath.

Dan didn't really care if people found out that he was gay or that he was dating Jack. He didn't care about what people thought. He just didn't like negativity in his life. But, Jack, on the other hand, was terrified. He didn't want people on the internet to know that he was gay. He wasn't ashamed of who he was…He just didn't want so many people knowing that he was gay and Dan understood that which was why he didn't mind keeping their relationship a secret.

"We have to figure something out." Dan said. "11,000 people saw that." He said.

"Oh my God. Don't say that. Please don't say that." Jack said. He hid his face in his hands. Dan scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. Jack turned and immediately hid his face in Dan's chest. Dan held onto him.

"Don't worry about anything." Dan said. Jack looked up at him. "I'll take care of it." Dan said.

"Dan, I don't want you to have to deal with that all by yourself." Jack said. He sat up again.

"And I don't want you to stress about this. We both know how you get." Dan said. Jack stared at him as his eyes began to water up. "Come here." Dan pulled him into a hug. Jack hid his face in Dan's chest.

It was a couple hours later. Jack had fallen asleep next to Dan on the couch. It was around 3 o' clock in the morning. Dan was still up. He was currently on his laptop and was on tumblr. There were gifs and pictures everywhere on tumblr. Dan had already emailed Younow and asked them to delete that live show which they did but it was still too late. Thousands of people had already seen Jack and Dan. There were a lot of happy people but there were also already a lot of angry people. Dan didn't want Jack to see all the negative tweets and tumblr posts because he knew that Jack would stress and panic about it.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since Jack and Dan's younow incident. Neither of them had said anything about it to anyone. If anyone brought it up they would just ignore it. They didn't want to talk about it. Though, it was very hard as no matter what they posted online, all their replies would about Jack and Dan. Dan was handling it pretty well as he dealt with this a lot with his friend Phil. But Jack wasn't handling it so well. Jack and Dan hadn't really seen each other much since their younow incident mostly due to Jack hiding in his room. But, he knew that he would eventually talk to Dan about it.

It was currently a Saturday night, around 5 o' clock in evening. Jack was sitting on his bed and was reading through his twitter mentions. He had just tweeted something and again people were asking him about Dan.

"Fuck!" Jack yelled. "I've had enough!" He cried. He threw his phone against the wall and hid his face in his hands as a couple of tears fell out of his eyes. Jack's twin brother, Finn, was just walking passed Jack's bedroom but he immediately stopped when he heard Jack yelling and swearing. Finn turned and walked into Jack's bedroom. He looked up and frowned when he saw Jack.

"Jack?" Finn asked curiously. He walked over to the bed. Jack had never told Finn about what happened between him and Dan but Finn eventually found out about as it was floating around on the internet. Jack quickly whipped away the tears that fell out of his eyes before he looked up at Finn. Finn frowned.

"Hey." Jack said, trying to stay calm. He took a deep breath.

"Hey, what's going on?" Finn asked. He crawled onto the bed.

Not many people knew that Jack and Finn were actually very close and were rather protective of each other. Though, it was surprisingly mostly Finn who was protective of Jack. Finn was known as the older of the two as he was born two minutes earlier than Jack. But, Finn was easily protective of Jack even over the simplest of things. Sometimes it annoyed Jack but at times like this he was glad that Finn was always there for him.

"It's this whole stupid thing that's happening with Dan." Jack said. Finn stared at him. "I can't post anything online anymore without people asking me about it and I don't want to talk about it." Jack shook his head.

"Jack, you and Dan are going to have to discuss this eventually." Finn said. "So many people saw that younow. You can't keep hiding like this. It's going to drive you crazy sooner or later." He said. "And people will get upset with you…"

"I don't want people to know that I'm gay." Jack said. His eyes began to water up again. Finn frowned.

"I know it's scary but you do have supporters out there. Just…Look at Tyler Oakley for example. He's gay and everybody loves him." Finn said. "If your subscribers did care about you then they would support you." He said.

"But it's not just our subscribers that I have to worry about, Finn We have nearly three million and so does Dan. That's a lot of people. That's almost six million people!" Jack yelled. He took a deep breath. Finn nodded in understandment.

"I know its hard Jack but you have to work this out with Dan." Finn said.

"I know." Jack said. He sighed. "And I'm not looking forward to it." He said. Finn laughed.

A couple of days have passed. Jack and Dan had finally properly talked to each other. They talked hours of the phone with each other. They decided that they were going to meet-up with each other.

It was Tuesday, around 2 o' clock in the afternoon. They had to meet early because Dan had to do another live show tonight and he was not looking forward to it because he knew what people were going to ask about.

Dan was sitting by himself at Starbucks but he was waiting for Jack and Finn to arrive. Dan sighed as he stared at the coffee cup that he was holding in his hands. Dan was nervous about talking to Jack but he knew that they needed to talk about what was going on before it spiraled out of control.

"Dan?" Dan looked up and immediately stood up when he saw Jack and Finn.

"Jack." Dan said. Jack quickly walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Dan smiled and hugged him back, pulling him closer. Jack closed his eyes as they continued to hug.

"I missed you." Jack whispered as they continued to hug.

"I know. I missed you too." Dan said. They finally pulled away from the hug. Dan smiled as he looked at Jack. "Um...Do you want to get anything before we sit down?" Dan asked. Jack looked up at him.

"Actually…Yeah. I could use a coffee." Jack said. Dan chuckled.

"Let me guess…You stayed up all night?" Dan asked.

"All night." Finn said before Jack could say anything. Jack rolled his eyes. Dan laughed at him.

"Shut up." Jack mumbled. Finn laughed and shook his head.

"Go." He said. He gently pushed Jack towards the counter. Finn shook his head and followed Jack over to the counter. Dan smiled as he watched them. He sighed as sat back down at the table. He was happy to see Jack, it had been almost three weeks. Dan hoped that something positive would come out of this little meet up they were having. Dan knew how Jack felt about coming out so he also knew that it was going to be a hard conversation.

Jack and Finn ordered their coffees and then they went back over to the table where Dan was sitting. Dan looked up as soon as they walked back over. Jack sat down next to him while Finn sat down from across from them. Finn was only there because Jack didn't want to leave the house by himself. He didn't want to get stopped on the streets by someone and get asked about him and Dan. He knew that he was freeze up and panic so Finn agreed to come with him.

"Hey." Dan said as he looked over at Jack and Finn.

"So…" Jack started to say. He bit his lip nervously and looked over at Dan. "What are we going to do about this?" Jack asked. "It's driving me crazy." Jack said.

"I know." Dan said. "But we know what they saw." He said. "Maybe it would have been different if they hadn't seen us kiss but they did. There's a thousand fucking gifs on tumblr. They know we're together." Dan said. "We have to tell them." He said.

"I don't want to tell them." Jack said. "We shouldn't have to tell them anything." He said.

"I know that but they don't care." Dan said. He sighed.

"How are we going to explain everything to them then?" Jack asked. "Since we clearly can't escape this." He said.

"Well…I am doing a younow tonight." Dan said. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Younow is what got us into this mess." Jack said.

"Well, it's better than writing just a blog post." Dan said.

"I suppose that's true." Jack said. Dan stared at him.

"Maybe…It'll be better if we stopped hiding." Dan said. Jack looked at him. "I know you didn't want to tell people but so who cares what people on the internet think? Their opinions can't stop us from being together." Dan said.

"Yeah but they're not the only people we have to deal with. We have to deal with real life people too. Our friends, family..." Jack said. "Everything will change if we tell people…" Finn looked up at Jack and bit his lip as he watched him.

"You're only looking at the negative sides, Jack." Dan said. Jack crossed his arms against his chest. "I know its scary thinking about telling millions of people about our relationship and being gay but maybe something good can come out of this too." Dan said. "I don't like hiding and lying to people." He said.

"Ugh!" Jack hid his face in his hands. "I hate this." Jack mumbled. He shook his head. Dan frowned.

Dan and Jack sat there for nearly a half an hour before Jack finally agreed that he they would tell everybody about their relationship tonight during Dan's younow. Dan, Jack and Finn were finally just now leaving Starbucks. Jack was going with Dan to his and Phil's apartment while Finn was going home. Jack even held Dan's hand as they walked out of Starbucks. Holding Dan's hand in public was something that he usually never did.

"Let me know how it goes later." Finn said. Jack nodded.

"I'll text you later or something." Jack replied to Finn as they walked out of Starbucks.

"Good luck!" Finn said as he walked away. Jack smiled and looked over at Dan.

"Shall we go then?" Dan asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah." Jack said. Dan smiled and wrapped his arm around Jack.

"Dan!" Dan looked behind him as soon as he heard someone yell his name. Dan blinked a few times when he saw a girl run up to him. Jack bit his lip as he looked at the girl. "Hi! I'm so sorry to bother you but I saw you coming out of Starbucks and I've watched your videos for years and I was just hoping that maybe I could get a picture with you?" The girl said. "I didn't get to meet you at Summer in the City. They cut the lines off." She said. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Dan said. He let go of Jack. "Yeah, we can get a picture." Dan said.

"Can we have a group picture?" The girl asked. She looked over at Jack and smiled.

"Um…Sure." Jack said. Dan smiled as he looked at him. They took a picture with the girl and chatted for a couple of seconds.

"Have a nice day." Dan said as the girl walked away. "Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Dan said.

"Yeah, can we go now?" Jack asked. Dan laughed.

"Yes." Dan said. He grabbed Jack's hand and they started walking again.

Dan and Jack finally arrived to Dan and Phil's apartment.

"How long until the younow?" Jack asked as they walked into the apartment. Dan pulled out his phone.

"Well, it's after three now so we still have a few hours. It doesn't start until 9 o' clock." Dan said.

"Okay." Jack said. Dan grabbed his hands and they went upstairs. Dan led the way to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Dan asked as he looked over at him.

"I'm fine." Jack said. Dan nodded. He opened the fridge. "Dan, what if this younow goes completely wrong?" Jack asked. Dan blinked a few times and looked at him. "What if everybody hates us and we lose all of our subscribers?" Dan sighed.

"Jack, you worry way too much, love." Dan said. He walked over to him. Jack bit his lip as he stared at Dan."Yes...We will have people unsubscribe us and we will get negative comments towards us but we also will have supporters. This will be good for us. It's not healthy hiding our relationship. Everything will be okay." Dan assured him. Jack stared at him. "Come on, we still have a few hours to kill before the younow. Let's watch a movie or something." Dan suggested.

"Okay." Jack said. Dan grabbed some drinks and they made some snacks before they walked into the lounge. Jack was scared and terrified but he was glad that he wasn't doing this alone. He knew that he had Dan with him and that's all that mattered.


End file.
